Opera time table W06/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 08.02.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:06 Server check and updates 00:35 Carlo Evasio Soliva - Giulia e Sesto Pompeo (1998) CPO (I) 02:37 Carlo Evasio Soliva - La testa di bronzo o sia La capanna solitaria (1993) MGB (I) - 1st recording 04:33 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Il crociato in Egitto (1991) Opera Rara (I) 08:23 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 10:57 Giovanni Pacini - Carlo di Borgogna (2001) Opera Rara (I) 14:00 Giovanni Pacini - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 16:41 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - Russalka (2008) Profil ® 19:26 Alexander Sergejewitsch Dargomyschski - The Stone Guest (Kamennyj gost) (1995) Harmonia Mundi ® 20:42 Mikhail Ivanovich Glinka - Ruslan and Lyudmila (1978) Melodiya ® - Première 23:48 Stanisław Moniuszko - Paria (2008) DUX (PL) 09.02.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:48 Alexander Borodin - Prince Igor (1970) Le Chant du Monde ® 05:05 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 07:55 Richard Wagner - Der fliegende Holländer (1971) Deutsche Grammophon (D) 10:09 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 12:38 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 16:29 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 20:18 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 10.02.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:35 Charles Gounod - La nonne sanglante (The Bloody Nun) (2008) CPO (F) 02:53 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 05:39 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 08:11 Giuseppe Verdi - Don Carlos (1983) Deutsche Grammophon (F) 11:18 Giuseppe Verdi - Jérusalem (1975) Bella Voce (F) 13:33 Isaac Albéniz - Pepita Jiménez (2004) Deutsche Grammophon (E) 15:04 Lionel Monckton - The Arcadians (1979) Newport Classic (E) 16:39 Erkki Melartin - Aino (2000) BIS (FI) 18:25 Leevi Madetoja - Juha (1977) Ondine (FI) 20:04 Othmar Schoeck - Venus (1991) Breitkopf & Härtel Records (D) 21:35 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Das Wunder der Heliane (1992) Decca (D) - 1st recording 11.02.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:23 George Enescu - Oedipe (1989) EMI (F) 03:00 Gustave Charpentier - Louise (1976) Sony Classical (F) 05:50 Joseph-Guy Ropartz - Le Pays (2001) Timpani (F) 07:40 Francis Poulenc - Les Dialogues des carmélites (1990) Virgin Classics (F) 10:12 Jacques Ibert - Persée et Andromède (2002) AVIE (F) 10:53 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 12:55 Nino Rota - I due timidi (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 13:52 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 15:25 Carl Orff - Ein Sommernachtstraum (2010) CPO (D) 17:51 Ernst Krenek - Jonny spielt auf (1991) Decca Records (D) 20:01 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 22:15 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 12.02.2016 - Friday/Freitag 00:01 Gion Antoni Derungs - Il semiader (Der Träumer) (1996) MGB (RM) 01:43 Nancy Van de Vate - Hamlet (2012) VMM (E) - 1st recording 04:23 Philip Glass - Satyagraha (Mahatma Gandhi) (1980) CBS Records (E) (IND) - 1st recording 06:26 Shigeaki Saegusa - Chushingura (1997) Sony Classical (JP) - 1st recording 09:33 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 10:37 Ann K. Gebuhr - Bonhoeffer (2000) Gebuhr&Hatten (E) 12:29 John Adams - Nixon in China (1987) Elektra Nonsuch (E) 15:00 Péter Eötvös - Three Sisters (1998) Deutsche Grammophon ® - 1st recording 16:37 Rodion Shchedrin - Dead Souls (Die toten Seelen) (1982) Melodiya ® 18:46 Sándor Szokolay - Vérnász (Blood Wedding) (1989) Hungaroton (H) 20:52 Mikis Theodorakis - Antigone (1999) FM Records (GR) - 1st recording 22:39 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 13.02.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:15 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 02:50 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 04:46 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 06:36 Richard Meale - Voss (1986) Philips (E) - 1st recording 08:35 Aaron Copland - The Tender Land (1990) Virgin Classics Digital (E) 10:21 Alfred Schnittke - Schisn s idiotom (Life with an idiot) (1992) Sony Classical ® 12:14 Dmitri Shostakovich - Ledi Makbet Mzenskogo ujesda (1992) Deutsche Grammophon ® 14:50 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 17:23 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 19:10 Othmar Schoeck - Erwin und Elmire (2002) CPO (D) 20:07 Arnold Schönberg - Moses und Aron (1974) Sony Classical (D) 21:47 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die Kathrin (1997) CPO (D) 14.02.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:30 Franz Lehár - Tatjana (2001) CPO (D) 02:32 Hans Pfitzner - Palestrina (1988) Berlin Classics (D) 05:55 Richard Strauss - Die schweigsame Frau (2012) CPO (D) 08:28 Ermanno Wolf-Ferrari - Le donne curiose (1968) Mondo Musica (I) 10:38 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 13:00 Pietro Mascagni - Cavalleria rusticana (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 14:18 Ottorino Respighi - Marie Victoire (2009) CPO (I) 17:00 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 19:48 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 21:30 Giacomo Puccini - Edgar (2005) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 22:53 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1964) EMI Classics (I) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016 Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 06/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016